


Hawkdevil

by TheKiwisCantFly



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce's a beta, Eventual HawkDevil, Foggy's an Alpha, Gen, Karen's a beta, M/M, Matt's an omega, Natasha's an omega, Steve's an Alpha, Thor ain't got a dynamic, Tony's an omega, cause he's an alien, clint's an alpha, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiwisCantFly/pseuds/TheKiwisCantFly
Summary: Tony hires Nelson and Murdock after his usual law firm won't let him not go public with an issue he and the other avengers caused.Idk about what else, but Matt and Clint have sparks fly!





	Hawkdevil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was made for a friend as we talked about fanfic ideas for HawkDevil, the way I write Omegaverse is all mine and if you have an issue with it not being as wolf-like, that is fine, I personally only use omegaverse for the pregnancy side of things and even then I use human pregnancy for reference.
> 
> This fic and series, if I make it a series, won't have mpreg if you don't like it.

**\---Avengers---**

So it was an average day with the Avengers, kind of… Tony was frantic! This wasn’t good, they were on a mission and well an abandoned compound blew up, now you’d think ‘oh abandoned! No one owns it then!!’ WRONG! This building was very much owned and the owner was going to try and renovate it when they had the money. But now it was a burning heap on the ground! And the guy was threatening to sue, now for Tony Stark that wasn’t too hard for him since he could pay off the guy and even give them enough money to renovate the new construction however many times they’d like! But no, that wasn’t what this person wanted, they wanted to ruin them! So Tony was frantic because the law firm he always used said they wouldn’t take the case since Tony didn’t want this to go public. So he sat going through firm after firm on the phone. He was alone in the compound at that very moment so his pacing and shortness of breath wouldn’t be bothering anyone. Now he was on firm no. 30, one Nelson and Murdock… The firm to take down Wilson Fisk, he heard they took basically anyone. So he dialled and waited for the eventual pickup.  
  
“Hello, Nelson, Murdock, and Page, this is Karen Page speaking, how may I help you?” A female voice, Karen, answered.

“Hello, this is Tony Stark, I’d like to hire you guys for a small issue I have?” Tony said, stopping his pacing when he heard a slight rustling on the other end that sounded like she was getting a pen. 

“Alright, Mr Stark. May I ask what exactly this small issue is?”

“Okay. Well while my team was out on a mission we ran into a problem and ended up destroying an abandoned building, the people who owned this building don’t want money for it, but they do want to sue. They want to try and destroy what we have built as a reputation. Now I don’t know why exactly but we were hoping that we can try and keep this out of the public and resolve the issue. Can this be done?” 

Tony heard some more rustling, “Okay, I’ve written down all I can, may I get some contact information, something to directly contact you?”

Tony felt confused but gave his digits to Karen and hung up with a goodbye. 

**\---Avengers---**

About 3 and a half hours had passed before anything truly happened, the current avengers all past through, Steve lingering to see why his omega was so tense, eventually, he too left to do training or whatever he whispered into Tony's ear before he left.

Tony held his phone near, any buzz it made caused him to leap for it. He really needed to know if they’d take him, his team, or not.

And finally, the phone made a noise. His default ringtone for unknown numbers rang aloud, and he albut ripped it from the coffee table it was sat on. He answered it in a flash and pressed it to his ear.

“Hello, Tony Stark speaking.” He spoke clearly.

“Hello, this is Matthew Murdock, you can call me Matt, you are currently on speaker I have my associates; Foggy Nelson, and Karen Page, here with me” A male voice, Matt, said in response. 

Tony hummed, “Will you take on my case?”

There was silence, then “Yes, but we’ll need to run down some paperwork in person.”

“Would you like us to come to you? Or for you to come to us?” A new voice asked, Foggy.

“I’d prefer it for you to come here. I’ll send a driver, if you’d like. Around 2, tomorrow?”

Silence once more followed by murmurs, he could make out some words but couldn’t piece together a sentence. “Okay, and 2 tomorrow is fine.” Matt finally spoke.

“Have a good day, Mr Stark!” Karen said, he could hear the smile on her face.

“You too, bye.” She hung up and Tony let out a breath he hadn't been holding.

As if on cue Clint walked in, one hearing aid in his hand. “Hey, Tony. Now that you’re done with your phone call could you help me with my hearing aid, I think I broke it trying out a new type of sonic arrow.”

Tony huffed and took the intact, but definitely broken, earpiece. 

“You need to clean your ears more.” Tony scrunched up his nose when he examined the part that went down his ear canal, it wasn’t dirty per se but it didn’t look clean either. 

Clint’s only response was to grumble out “Can you fix it or not? It’s the most expensive thing I own.” 

Tony put on a sarcastic smile but didn’t say anything, just took the aid to a table and pulled some tools out of a draw right at the top of the table. He took the thing apart and albut in seconds it was back together again. 

“Should work as new.” Tony pressed his lips into a fine line and handed it back to Clint. “Note, that it’s off currently.”

Clint nodded and put it in his ear carefully and turned it on, it took a second to get used to the sound entering his ear, and another second for the balance to come back to the sound of both hearing aids. He smiled. 

“Thanks again!” Clint said as he ran off a bumping noise followed by a string of curses and a door clicking was what was left in his wake, as Tony picked up his phone to call Happy and get him to pick up the lawyers tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon. 

**\---The Next Day---**

**\---Nelson, Murdock, and Page---**

The next day came fast and thankfully Matt, Foggy, and Karen had been in the office since 8 am, so when Happy rolled up all he had to do was go to their door and lead them to his car. 

“Wow, this car is nice.” Foggy remarked, Matt smiled. “Black leather seating, Matt! And the cup holders have lights at the bottom, too!”

“They change color…” Karen said, Matt hearing light ticking and guessed she was clicking the button that changed the color of the lights. 

Matt only smiled and enjoyed his friends blabbering about how pretty and obviously expensive the car is, he just sat back as the car took off.

**\---Nelson, Murdock, and Page---**

Upon the car stopping, Karen went to open the door but Happy had already been at the door and popped it open, The two lawyers and investigator exit the car and Foggy latches onto Matts free arm.

“This place is huge! It looks like it’s two stories!” Foggy exclaimed as they all walked a granite path and up a flight of stairs. 

When they entered the compound the only thing anyone could hear was their own footsteps and Matt’s white cane tapping as they got to where everyone was. Foggy described almost everything, from how the walls were stark white with a few photos and painting on them, to the LED lights locked in the ceiling that was a lot lower then he’d expected. 

“Okay, wow, this room is huge!” Foggy said, in a hushed tone, Matt could tell it was because there were at least 5 other people in the room. “The Avengers are sitting in the lounge area…” Foggy adjusted the angle they were walking in and Matt heard a crunch indicating someone stood up from a couch.

“Hello, I’m Steve Rogers.” Steve had walked a short distance to Matt, Foggy, and Karen, Happy had walked over to the kitchen to get a coffee. “Alpha” He’s finished as he shook their hands.

“I’m Foggy Nelson, Alpha, and this is Matt Murdock, Omega, and Karen Page, Beta.” Foggy nodded, and Matt smiled a hello, and Karen waved.

“Tony Stark, Omega, we talked on the phone.” Tony said, and Matt nodded.

“Natasha Romanoff, Omega.” Natasha said, a slight accent came to the vows.

“Clint Barton, Alpha.” Clint yawned. “Thanks.” He said, being delivered a coffee by Happy.

“Bruce Banner, Beta.” Bruce said, and from his direction he made a ruffling noise, he’d positioned himself to look at the lawyers.

“And I am Thor Odinson, I do not have a dynamic like my friends.” Thor said with a smile, he’d moved his arms from being crossed to being on his hips.

“Now that we have formalities are out of the way,” Matt clapped his hands together and then extended his cane out to find a vacant seat and sat down in front of the Avengers. “We’ll need to go over some paperwork.”

**\---Avengers---**

The only avenger to actually know Matt was blind was Tony, simply because he was invested in the Wilson Fisk case and he might have done some research after Karen had hung up. Though that didn’t discourage him from not being the only one to actually, accidentally, treat Matt differently because of his blindness. 

They’d gone over the paperwork Foggy had pulled out of a satchel he had and The Avengers brought up concerns and Matt and Foggy smoothed things over. Karen had been on her laptop, pointing with a pen at things every once and a while, and even brought up her own concerns. 

After a whole lot of back and forward, Tony signed, and the avengers went off to go train. Tony hung back to talk more with Foggy, Matt, and Karen. Matt had asked Tony for some tea, and if he could actually put the tea bag and milk on the counter for him to make it himself. 

Tony does, and walks off, not before explaining where the kettle is and cups. Matt went about feeling for all the things, turning on the kettle and getting a cup, he waited for it to boil and while he did, Clint walked over to get the coffee pot.  
“Hey.” Clint said. Leaning on the counter and putting the pot to his lips.

“Aren’t you meant to get a cup with that?” Matt asked, his hands flat on the counter and his fingertips on the bottom of the mug.

“Yes, but I usually drink all of this so I can do this if I want.” Clint slurped annoyingly at his pot of coffee.

The kettle dinged and Matt reached for the handle and lined up the cup and purrer, “Can you tell me when to stop?”

Clint made a noise of assurance and peered down and the cup, he was amazed by the fact that a blind man could actually get the water in the cup and not on his hand. He said stop for the water and milk and watched Matt feel for a spoon then ask where they’re kept.

“First draw to the left, careful, first compartment is the knives, then forks, then finally spoons.” Clint said leaning forward a bit to see Matt reach for the draw and pull it open and slide his hand down the wood to the spoons. Plucking one out and stirring his drink.

Matt stood and chatted with the caffeine-addicted alpha for the whole time he drank his tea. When he finished it he popped the tea bag into the bin and the cup in the sink and said his goodbyes, and left with Foggy and Karen.

**\---3 Months Later---**

**\---Nelson, Murdock, and Page---**

After their case with Tony and the avengers, Matt and Foggy had only had one new case, it was small just about the pound picking up an animal they claimed was mistreated and refused to give back to the owners, even though it was obvious that the only reason the dog look mistreated was because it was extremely fluffy and had gotten out that night while there was a thunderstorm raging, which resulted in it becoming matted. 

But even though business was slow, didn’t mean they didn’t have business. So when they were about to head out to lunch their phone rang.

So Karen picked it up, “Hello, Nelson, Murdock, an-”

“Hello, Karen, It’s Tony Stark again, I need your help.” Tony said, he sounded exasperated.

“Oh, hello, Tony. How can we help?” She looked at Matt and Foggy, and Foggy gave her a look of ‘put it on speaker’ so she put the receiver down and clicked a button that put it on speaker. 

“Okay, so Steve’s trying to get his pension, but the government isn’t recognizing him as a pensioner. I tried to get him to go to the law firm I usually use in situations like this, but he’s adamant of using you guys.” The group could all but hear the pinching that Tony was most definitely doing to the bridge of his nose. “Sorry if this doesn’t sound too… wanted. We were fighting with who to use. He is VERY adamant on using you guys.” 

Foggy and Karen looked at Matt, and he sucked in a breath. “We can take this, just send Happy or someone over at around 1 tomorrow and we can help.” 

“Okay, Thank you. Talk to you later.” With that, Tony sighed and hung up. 

The group looked around and smiled at one another, though Matt looked slightly exasperated but was glad that Tony, and by extension, the avengers needed their help. No one could guess why but was glad they had another case.

“Okay! Now we go and get lunch!” Foggy clapped his hands and the trio left the office, locking the door behind them, and made their way out onto the street to find something to eat. 

**\---The Next Day---**

**\---Nelson, Murdock, and Page---**

Upon getting to the compound with Happy the trio entered like before, Foggy noticing the adding of new photos and paintings and even a Wakandan Tapestry hung on the wall. 

They all walked into the lounge, Foggy saying how the furniture was moved around from last time and gave Matt a small nudge. And unlike before, the only people sat in the lounge seating area was Tony and Steve. 

Steve smiled at the lawyers and Page and invited them to sit in the empty seats in front of them. 

“It’s good to see you three again. I hope you can help with this.” Steve readjusted his seating and leaned forward for a cup of coffee that was sat on a coaster in front of him, grabbing it and taking a sip.

“Well, it would look good on our record.” Matt smirked, and Karen snorted. 

Tony raised an eyebrow but smirked anyway. “I just don’t get why he wants it.” Tony mused to himself.

“It’s not that I want, nor need it, it’s that because I still appear to be 20 years old. Oh and honestly, if I do get the pension I’ll most like just give it to charity. So no fuss in having it, am-I-right?” Steve said, side-eyeing Tony and sitting back in the seat.

Matt smiled, and Foggy gave an ‘oh, that’s actually quite cute’ face and Karen just plucked the paperwork from Foggy’s satchel, and also her own laptop from her laptop bag. “Okay, so this won't need as many signatures since it’ll only be you, Mr. Rogers, okay?” Steve nodded.

“Just tell me where to sign and I will.”

“Okay, but we do need to still go over everything, make sure you understand what will happen.”

Steve nodded and took the pen that Karen held out for him.

**\---Avengers---**

Clint knew that everyone had to be out of the compound by 12 today but honestly, he’d just be in his room watching Netflix with the sound off and cc on, so he wasn’t too worried about letting his hearing aids sit and charge as he lazed in his room with the coffee maker sat on a bedside table. It was coming close to 3 so he put his aids in and turned off his TV and unplugged the coffee maker to take back to the kitchen. He never understood why Tony didn’t just get _ him _ a coffee maker. He drinks it the most out of any avenger, okay well Natasha drinks a similar amount, but not in one sitting that’s for sure!

Clint plopped the maker on the counter and plugged it in, and went about making another batch of coffee, but this time with some vanilla too, just to see what would happen. 

Just as Clint had put on a new batch, in walked Matt and Tony, who once again got him a tea bag and milk out so he could make his tea again.

“He, funny seeing you here ag- wait… sorry.” Clint said looking up at Matt.

“No, it’s fine… Funny _ not _ seeing you here.” Matt responded and Clint couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, the pot needs to be refilled, sinks on your right behind you.” Clint pointed but retracted his point as Matt couldn’t exactly see the pointing. 

Matt smiled and nodded, grabbing the pot and refilling it, turning back around and making his tea, Clint had pulled his coffee pot to his mouth by that point.

“You should probably not drink any more coffee.” Matt laughed as he pulled his tea to his mouth, and leaning his back against the counter.

“Why? You don’t even know if I’ve had a cup today.”

“Oh, I can. Before I even walked in here with Tony, I could smell the coffee on you. It’s a miracle you’re not dead.” Matt clapped back nodding his head in Clint's direction. 

Clint smirk and took another swing from the coffee pot and put in down beside him. “Aw, you must care so much about me~” Clint leaned on the counter and put his hand on his heart, and made a puppy dog expression.

“I barely know you.” Matt laughed out.

“Would you like to know me better?” Clint smirked, Matt stifled his laughter and pulled his cup down so he could put his hand over his mouth. “I’m serious, would you like to go to dinner with me?” 

Matt raised his eyebrows, and turned his head in Clint's direction, he pulled his glasses down with the hand over his mouth. “Depends, where would you take me?”

Clint looked back and forward between Matt’s unseeing eyes. “I don’t know, but I know a good Italian restaurant just in the heart of New York. I could take you there.”

“Alright. What time would you pick me up? I do live in Hell’s Kitchen after all, and I’m blind.” Matt smirked, pushing up his glasses and drinking the rest of his tea in a single gulp.

“Oh, uh. Would you believe me if I said I didn’t think that far ahead?” Clint smiled awkwardly. 

“Well, you must have thought up at least a simple time.” Matt crossed his arms, and tilted his head. “C’mon, _ Alpha _.” 

Clint stiffened but regained his composure, “Uh, well how about 8? I’ll need your address too, ya know.” Clint smirked again, and Matt chuckled, telling Clint his address in a slightly sarcastic tone, but understanding that it’s needed.

“Now don’t go stalking the blind, I’m a lawyer after all, and my senses are very much heightened!” Matt winked, and made his way back to the lounge seating area with a few taps, and asked Foggy and Karen if they’d like to leave now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos, comment, and share if you can! I really appreciate it!


End file.
